1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to air mattress, and more particularly to an air mattress, which uses as a substitution for a conventional spring mattress, providing a temperature adjustable function and/or a massage function.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional spring mattress includes a mattress envelope and an air cushion received therein. The conventional spring mattress generally employs steel springs or sponges as supporters for the air cushion. Accordingly, such mattress is cumbersome and is inconvenient to be transported from one place to another place. Additionally, the steel springs and the sponges tend to become fatigue and aging after long time use such that the rigidity of the mattress will not be evenly distributed. Moreover, the rigidity of the conventional mattress is non-adjustable. The conventional mattress is incapable of being suitably adapted to various weights, and contours of human bodies.